Basic and applied research have been and continue to be an integral component of the teaching program at Mount Sinai Medical Center. Total direct costs for all sponsored research programs at the Medical Center for 1991 was $2,049,688. Of this, $549,521 was supported by PHS grants of which $268,112 involved the use of animals. The major divisions that utilize animals in their research include: the Division of Pulmonary Diseases, Infectious Diseases, Obstetrics and Gynecology, and Radiology. Animal research is performed in the Pearlman Biomedical Research Facility at Mount Sinai Medical Center. This facility is a two story 33,000 sq. ft. structure; 40% of the facility is dedicated to animal holding and core support services. The Animal Research Program at Mount Sinai Medical Center facility was fully accredited by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) first in 1976 and has remained fully accredited with the latest renewal being obtained in 1990. Furthermore, we have also received approval of our Animal Welfare Assurance (#A3044-01) from OPRR. The current proposal requests funds for repair and upgrading of animal holding areas including floors and walls. These areas were originally designed to house small animals, but because of the increased demand for housing large animals in the facility, these areas have incurred repeated damage. In addition, funds are requested for replacement of a sterilizer unit and a medical air compressor. These changes are mandated by our desire to provide the best possible care for animals being used in the research programs at Mount Sinai Medical Center and to maintain our AAALAC accreditation.